


Driving Me Wild

by ReynaHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percabeth Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHerondale/pseuds/ReynaHerondale
Summary: Percy is a world class spy working for a undercover organization. Annabeth is a spy working for the nemesis of Percy’s organization. Both meet each other in uncertain circumstances. Will they find a way together?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Percabeth Fanfics





	1. Driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> words: 2.5k  
> this is an alternate universe in Riordan verse and completely fictional work.

Just another day in the field, Annabeth had successfully busted two drug suppliers in one week, she was due another case today hoping it was something challenging and interesting.

“Hello, Agent Chase. Congratulation on your successful cases.“ Annabeth was greeted by a smiling Chiron as she entered his office, he was the head of department and Annabeth’s boss. “Good morning sir.“ Annabeth greeted him with full confidence after all she was the best detective/agent of her current unit. 

“As expected you have a new case, and it starts tonight. Hope you don’t have plans.“ He looks over his glasses to find Annabeth grinning. A good undercover agent means have your life on the DL. Annabeth didn’t really have a good life outside work. Her only friends were her collogues who she didn’t admire much as they liked to party more than work. “That won’t be a problem at all sir.” she said and grabbed files on the desk especially laid out for her. 

As she was about leave Chiron said “Ms. Chase, this assignment is not gonna be easy and it is a deep cover so, you must choose it carefully-” just when Annabeth was about speak he cut her off by raising his hand “- I am not questioning your work, dedication or commitment, Ms. Chase. I just wanna give a heads up before you dive head first into this mess.” He completed. “Don’t worry sir, I won’t let you down.” She said with a huge smile replicating her boss “I know Ms. Chase. Now go kick some ass.” He waved her off and looked back at the paper work at his desk.

Annabeth walked out of the building with a shoulder bag and the recent top secret file. It was a New York means there is no fucking way she was gonna get a taxi or drive back in any car. Her only option was the subway, which was her transport on daily basis.

Just when Annabeth reached her apartment she kicked off her shoes and took out the recent assignment file. She went through the text twice to make sure her details were correct.

Her job was to go undercover in an open mafia meeting tonight at ten p.m. as a buyer, she had be discrete and thorough about each detail of the layout of the building, maybe some blue prints of the place. The party is hosted at Luke Castellan’s manor, one of the major mafia leader of the city. The job for today was just in and out but Annabeth had a feeling something was gonna go wrong in the mission. 

Annabeth flopped back on her single bed after thinking for ten minutes on this topic she was taken over by deep slumber.

Annabeth was woken up by her alarm clock, it showed the time 7:15 p.m. so she decided to start getting ready for a long night. She took a long shower, washed her hair, cleared her mind of all the restless thoughts and get into character. It was a grand party so it would be appropriate to wear something flashy like a bright dress or something but she decided to go for business clothes a grey suit, curly blonde hair up in a pony tail and light make up, She decided to wear some fake glasses which were fitted with a microchip and would easily scan the entire place. 

Now it was time for fire power, she put a gun in a waist holster which her suit jacket will be easily able to hide, a couple of knives by her each ankle and a wrist watch that contained an aluminum string which can be used for strangling. By the time she was all ready, it was quarter to ten which means she would be fashionably late for the meeting, perfect.

The ride to the manor was a long one but finally Annabeth reached her destination. Calling the manor ‘manor’ was a serious under judgement it was basically a palace. Annabeth had gotten a taxi cause she could not have risked her car getting recognized and compromising her identity in case things went south. She got out of the car and went towards the double doors of the building.

“We’ll have to see some identification ma'am” one of the bodyguards said so, Annabeth pulled out her invitation that came with the file she had taken from Chiron’s office. She showed them the invite and they let her in.

The palace was as breathtaking from the inside as it was from the out side, but she quickly shook heat head reminding her self that the whole place was made from blood money.

She enter the hall and blended in the crowd.

image  
Percy was enjoying himself, it was supposed to be a mission of drug bust but the whole meeting was formal as fuck. People were only drinking champagne which he thought was just overly done to conceal their illegal faces behind the fancy flutes. so he decided to have a little fun. The word was Luke Castilian was storing drug supplies from London and then selling them to underworld of New York but so far he had nothing. Percy had been undercover as a buyer for a whole week now and was starting to get bored so now he was dancing with different girls on the dance floor to keep himself entertained.

But right now he was at the terrace looking over the beautiful garden waiting for a phone call from his boss. Suddenly he heard clicking of heels and spun around with his hand reaching for his gun. To be honest Percy was a little stunned and starstruck when he saw who the acquaintance was, she was a blonde girl with her curly hair in a pony, in a grey suit clearly not in a mood for some fun but full business mode, and a scowl on her face. She was not looking up at him but looking down at her phone clearly stressed for some reason “Shit!” She swore and shook her phone still not giving Percy a second glance. He understood the cell service of the whole area was fucked up to avoid calling police or FBI incase things went south with dealings.

Percy cleared his throat and she finally looked at him, he almost fainted and was definitely sure she was one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen.

The mysterious girl after seeing him didn’t gave him a second glace but walked out of the view further into the manor.

However beautiful she was there was something Percy found absurd about her, her body language was that of a fighter and he had never seen her in his time undercover nor did he have any information about her. Percy knew every single person, name, face, profession(legal as well as illegal), pending cases in court, and other illegal activities about those who were suppose to attend today’s gathering but there was nothing on her.

This made him a little suspicious, so he decided to do what any good agent would do, he followed her.

Apparently she was not as dumb as Percy was hoping for, in fact she was one step ahead of him. When Percy followed her into the storage room which he had been to before to check out if there was any illegal material but returned empty handed, before he knew what was happening it was too late. He was pressed against the wall, a knife to his throat and piercing, stormy grey eyes were looking at him up and down. What Percy did next was not at all intelligent, he tried to knock the knife out of her hand and pin her to the wall instead once again he underestimated her and got judo flipped to the ground. 

“Who do you work for? Why are you following me? Give me one good reason not to slit open your throat?“ She was siting on top of him, weighing him down so he couldn’t move.

“Because you don’t want a murder on you conscience?“ His statement came out as a question, he had hoped to impress her with his witty personality but it didn’t work.

“Who do you work for and what do you want?“ she asked again.

“Well, who do you work for?“ he raised his eyebrow, to which she pressed the knife further almost drawing blood. “Don’t make me hurt you, just answer.“ She almost looked tired like she didn’t want to do this anymore than he did.

“Fine. I’ll tell you if you just tell me you don’t work for Luke.“ he wiggled his hand from under him and raised them like surrendering.

“No, I don’t work for Luke, I am from…“ She trailed off staring at the door. she turned again to look at Percy “Do you work for him?“ she asked.

“No, I’m here to get dirt on him, That’s all I can tell you.“ He shrugged lightly. “And I am guessing you are doing the same thing.“ she did not respond just diverted her eyes from his, which was enough to answer his question. 

There was a loud knock startling them both, “Is some one in there?” another knock. Annabeth looked at her knife, then into Percy’s sea green eyes and then at the door.

“Listen, they are gonna enter and this is a small place we can’t hide so just follow my lead. Okay?“ As the mystery girl explained in a whisper but loud enough to hear, Percy had no idea what she was saying but her intention became clear in a second.

Annabeth dropped the knife on the guy’s chest, laid herself flat on top of him, once again looked into his sea green eyes before grabbing his by his neck pressing her lips to his. 

Percy was obviously not expecting that, as he did not lean into the kiss at first, but after a second his arms came around her waist and they started to full on make out with him pulling her close and she playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Just then the door burst open, neither of them looked, as both had their eyes closed in passion. after a second or so Annabeth heard the sound of door closing and pulled her self up. Both of them looked dazed, awkward silence filled the room, and some sort of tension she couldn’t comprehend.

Percy wasn’t sure what to do or say, his arm was still around her waist and his eyes were boring into hers. She pulled away from his lap and stood up taking her knife with her. She fixed her suit, her hair and then started to rummage through the files on the various shelves in the storage room. 

Percy sat up and leaned on the wall clearly intrigued by the mysterious girl who knew how sneak into places, kill someone, kiss someone and steal too.

“What are you doing?“ He finally asked but she ignored him “Well, what is you name?“ She sighed “It’s classified.“ she stated and went back to whatever she was looking for. Percy understood enough to say she was undercover like him and telling him her name was classified means she works for a some well build organization.

“For what’s worth my name is Percy.“ At this she stopped and looked at him. Then she moved her hand further into the box she was holding and pulled out the blue print of the building. “This is what you were looking for?“ He chuckled “I could’ve told you myself the layout of the building, I have been her for weeks.“

Annabeth was struck by his comment, he knew the place. she thought, he could be useful. She ran towards him and kneeled to his level “Look I need your help-” She was cut off by once again a knock on the door “Oh Mike are you in there, Sorry I meant Percy Jackson.” A familiar voice called

Percy’s first thoughts were fucking hell. Cover blown. But the spy girl looked confused, then he realized she didn’t know Luke’s voice. He put his hands on her face and shifted her face to look at him. He mouthed words Luke Castellan, and her eyes blew up to the size of a balloon, looked like they were gonna pop.

He whispered “What are we gonna do?” Annabeth looked around and came up with a plan which was probably gonna get them killed. Why am I helping him again? She thought but decided to put the thought on hold, first get out out and stay alive, later think bout murder. She convinced herself

“Okay so, I am going to open the door, there are probably just three to four men with Luke and they think you are alone so we have an upper hand-“ Annabeth whispered to him and to her surprise Percy was listening. “Continue.“ He waved his hand to urge her to go ahead “- We are going to ambush them. Okay?“ He nodded at her plan.

“Come on out, I though we were friends but you decided to fucking rat me out to MI6. What a shame.“ Luke said from behind the door. He is from UK? question rattled in her head. She shook her head, clearing her mind right now was not time for questions. They both nodded at each other and stood up from the floor, Annabeth signaled him to open the door and he complied. Just when the door flew open Annabeth swing her arm and threw a dagger at Luke’s shoulder making him loose his balance. Just when he ducked out of the hallway Percy took out his hand gun from his suit jacked and open fired, leaving all Luke’s men bleeding on the floor.

“Not bad Seaweed brain.“ Annabeth said actually quite impressed, but Percy did not liked the nickname “Seaweed brain?-“ He asked raising his eyebrows “-Does that make you Wise Girl?“ He smirked to which she playfully shoved him “Shut up.“ She laughed and Percy was quite happy with himself making her laugh. fucking Quit it. you are on a mission not playing soulmate with some one you don’t even know the name of. He quietly cursed himself for feeling this way. “So, what now?“ He asked.

“We have to get out of here before Luke comes in with more man power.“ she said and Percy nodded. Just like that they jinxed the situation and bullets started flying around them. Some one shouted “Get those fuckers, they are not going to leave this place alive!“

Annabeth grabbed Percy’s hand and Shouted “Run.” And so they ran.

They made it out of the house alive shooting some people who got in the way. They were now in an alley somewhere a little far from Luke’s manor. They both facing each other, panting heavily and Percy was leaning on the wall for some support. “I am going to call for help, I’ve got the cellsignal again.” Annabeth declared and gazed at Percy, He looked a little pale. 

“Well… now probably would be the best time to tell you that I’ve been shot.” Percy said smiling painfully.

“WHAT!” Annabeth said before Percy collapsed into her arms.


	2. Here with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new alliance, will it be for better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is a little short.

Percy didn’t remember sleeping, but he did remember pain.

It was every where, all over his body, his vision was black when suddenly all the pain disappeared and a face lit in front of him. Blonde hair, stone grey eyes, beautiful smile then lights out!

Percy woke up gasping, he was sweating in a second he realized he was stripped to his underwear. It took him some time to get accustomed to the surroundings. He was in a single bed, with a blue duvet around and over him, on bed side table lay all his belongings, his burner phone, his gun, some blades he kept in his socks.

It all came back to him the corridor, the mystery girl, storage room, the kiss, then it was all weapons and Percy had been shot. He had collapsed in an alley, but there was no one except the girl with him, so who had put me in this bed? he thought.

He was trying so bad to remember what had happened after he had passed out that he didn’t even realize he had gotten a bullet in his stomach. When the thought struck to him his first impulse was to stand up, well that is a stupid move even for Percy who was used to pain. When he sat on the bed he could feel a little pain but it was bearable.

A sound of bang! pulled him out of his thoughts and he reached for his gun on the table and stood up, When the door opened recognized who is was.

“Are you fucking mad?“ the mystery girl practically screeched.

Percy’s first thought was that she was mad at him for pointing a gun at her but then it dawned to him she was scolding him for standing up while being injured. “Do you have a death wish?“ she scolded him again and reached for the first aid kit which was lying on a chair in the room. While she was fussing over his wound, Percy could finally process the situation, this would’ve been easier if the girl in front of him didn’t look like an Angel, so all he did was admire how beautiful she looked. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a green tank top, her hair were freshly washed and she looked really pretty. Stop it. he told himself. But it was no use, he was way lost in his head to think about anything even danger, obviously the girl was dangerous but Percy found this attractive. He blamed it all on the medication he probably got for the bullet wound.

He was broken out of his trance when she took the bandage off and started wrapping an other one. “Did you stitch me up?” He asked looking down his bare torso, genuinely curious. She never looked up at him just gave him a nod. It silence between them while she worked, Percy didn’t mind that at all. After patching him up Percy couldn’t handle it anymore he decided to give another try. “You saved my life and I don’t even know your name.” The girl stopped in her tracks and finally looked in to eyes, those stormy grey eyes, once again he mentally slapped himself for being distracted.

“Annabeth.“ She said and left the room, Percy was in no condition to follow her so he laid back and let the medicines do there job. Annabeth, was the name on his mind through out his entire sleep as he dreamed about the time they spend in the storage room.

To be completely honest Annabeth had freaked out completely when Percy had announced his injury, she had full first aid training but the idea of Percy getting hurt was poking in the back of her mind. She was good under pressure but this time she had been very close to loosing her wits. Her attraction towards the boy was very frustrating, especially when she had no idea about her feeling towards him.

“Well… now probably would be the best time to tell you that I’ve been shot.” Percy said smiling painfully.  
“WHAT!” Annabeth said before Percy collapsed into her arms.  
“Percy, Percy, PERCY!“ she screamed at him, after hearing her he had given a tight lipped smile to her and opened his eyes. “Well, this did not go as planned.“  
“Are you kidding me? you are literally bleeding and your first instinct is to make a joke?“ She said while laying him down a little not able hold his muscular body anymore. She pulled his jacked aside and ripped his shirt open to look at the wound.  
“kinky.“ He said with a wink and Annabeth playfully rolled her eyes, she was freaking out but Percy made it bearable.   
“You have to look at me and keep your eyes open, keep talking, and I am going to call some help. Okay?“ she asked and Percy nodded his head. “ i said keep talking,”  
“yes, ma’am.”   
According to the basic protocol she should’ve followed was to call for back and let the senior officers take care of the boy, but Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to turn Percy in. She had no idea what they would do to him to get answers, it was a ruthless system she was a part of and she was well aware of that. 

So, she did something she never thought she would do, she made this job personal.

Now she had told him her name, another mistake but the most big mistake she made was, she looked into his eyes. Those big sea green eyes, sparkling brightly and giving her pleading looks while asking her name. How could she say no to that? 

She was now standing in front of Percy’s room (her apartment’s guest room), she had lunch with her, thinking he’d be hungry, she knew she was.

Percy woke up when he heard his bedroom door open, he jerked up and immediately realized it was a mistake as a sharp pain nudged in his stomach. But he soon forgot that when he saw Annabeth standing in front of him with some take out.

“I figured you’d be hungry.“ she raised her arms to point at the food cartons in them.

“You bet I do. What did you get?“ He asked while struggling to find a comfortable position. Annabeth sighed and put the food down as she tried to help Percy.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I brought hamburgers.“ She said and saw Percy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Say what? Are you a psychic or some thing?” he asked.

“Or something.” she replied with a smile on her face.

After they ate in silence Percy decided to try his luck “So... Are you gonna tell me bout your self? or am I going to assume you are an axe murderer waiting to kill me?” he asked.

“If i wanted you dead you’d be long gone.” She said as she leaned back on the arm chair she was sitting in. And he raised his arms in surrender then maybe felt some uncomfort in the position so he put his hands down. Somehow Annabeth couldn’t bear to see his pain. 

“Well you are in my house now, and I have risked my job and life saving your ass so telling more won’t hurt would it?” Annabeth said out loud but Percy understood she was reassuring herself. 

“Okay fine-“ she said and faced him “My name is Annabeth Chase, I work for the FBI but mostly undercover, as you can see no personal life of any sorts just me and my job. That’s all.“ she sighed and looked away. Percy understood, in a job like this every thing is on the line.

“Well in that case my name is Perseus Jackson and I work for MI6 but I have a feeling from now on I am on my own, since my cover is blown.“ he sighed and looked down too. He had completely forgotten about his now fucked up mission.

“See we can still stop Luke and the drug empire if we work together-“ Annabeth started and Percy looked at her “We can take them down with help of FBI and if MI6 finds out you are alive maybe they can provide resources or information that we require.“ 

“And you are not gonna tell your boss about me?“ he raised his eyebrow.

Annabeth looked down for a second and then looked up “No, I will not if you promise not to fuck this shit up.” He laughed and saw her lips turning into a smile too. 

“Alright wise girl, I promise.“

“Alright then lets get to work seaweed brain“


End file.
